Httyd Watching the Movie
by NightFuryLover2001
Summary: I summon Hiccup and all of berk to my house, to watch httyd 1. This is before httyd1 happens. Please review! Sorry for all the grammar errors. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

_Italics are thoughts_

 **Bold is the movie**

Normal is people talking

It was a normal summer day in Berk, Hiccup was getting beat up and getting yelled at by his father for destroying the village. After getting yelled at by his father Hiccup went into the forest.

"Oh the gods hate me. Why do I even try to prove myself to the village?"

" _Why do I try and prove myself? I just wanted to be accepted not treated as a runt and useless. I wanted a friend who wouldn't stab me in the back." Hiccup thought._

Meanwhile in Berk, in the exact center of Berk this white light appeared out of nowhere and everyone vanished. Hiccup was still lost in thought when a bright light appeared in front of him.

1 hour earlier in Kansas.

I was home alone, sitting in my pink and blue room, being bored. My parents were gone, out of state and weren't supposed to return for a week. All my friends we busy or out of town.

" _What should I do? Hmmm…. Practice riding my dirk bike? No… Ride my horse, midnight? No…. Ride and get bucked off a bull? Nope… How about a movie? A movie what a wonderful idea! But all alone? Maybe I can use my powers? No mom said only for emergencies. This is an emergency right? My parents wouldn't even know they're in Utah."_

"What movie though?" Went into the movie cabinet brought out 5 huge piles of movies. "Iron man 3? Nope. Frozen? NO absolutely not. I don't want to be singing frozen songs for a week. How to train your dragon? Yes! Let's see if I can find the spell."

Went into my closet and found a huge dusty book. "Poisoned apple? No I don't want to kill anyone. Come Alive? No, I don't want to die by some stuffed animal. Transportation, yes."

I lit 3 candles and set them around me. Then I sat down and closed my eyes and said. "Come one come all transport them all to me. Verkehr… Verkehr… Verkehr… come to me VERKEHR." Suddenly a whole village of Vikings appeared in my living room. " _oh no… their going to see the witch craft."_ In a soft whisper I said "Reinigen" and all the stuff had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes it worked!" I said.

"Hello Berkians." I said.

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Stoick yelled or as I call asking very rudely and loud.

"Dad, you shouldn't yell at her one it's rude two she transported all of us here which means she's powerful." Hiccup said.

"I guess you're right." Said Stoick as he sighed in defeat.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name and why did you bring us here?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, since your being so kind I will tell you. My name's Alyssa. I brought you here to watch a movie." I said.

"What's a movie?" Asked Fishlegs.

"A movie is moving pictures with sounds." I replied.

"Where are we?' Hiccup asked.

"You are in my humble home." I replied

"Any more questions? Wait I forgot the popcorn and drinks." I said.

"Pipoca. Bebidas." I said. As soon as I said the popcorn and drinks appeared on the counter.

"Help yourself." I said.

"The screen (from the TV) showed the ocean and the front part of Berk."

" **This is Berk. Its 12 days north from hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."**

"Everyone was surprised that Hiccup's voice was up there. But, Stoick was thinking _was it really that bad there?"_

" **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems were the pests. You see most people have mice or mosquitoes but we have… *sheep was grazing on some grass then it vanished aka got picked up by a dragon*"**

" **A door opens and a dragon fly's directly towards it."**

" **The door then slams shut right before the person inside could get roasted, the dragon fired at the door and the cracks and crevasses that were on the wooden door became full with fire."**

 **Inside the house was a very skinny teenage Viking.**

" **Dragons."**

"You looked so scared like a little baby." Snoutlout said.

"Snoutlout you know you would be in the same boat, but I bet you would have been worse. Most likely you would be peeing your pants." I said defending Hiccup.

" _That must have shut him up." I thought._

 **The boy opens the door, he jumps off the porch, he weaves between vikings who are coming out of buildings ready to defend their home because of the dragon raid.**

" **Most people would leave but not us were vikings. We have stubbornness issues." Random Viking sounding an alarm. Men and women are coming from everywhere with axes in their hands ready to kill.**

 **On hiccup, running through alley way, making his way past the battle. "My names Hiccup, great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe the hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls."**

" _He doesn't like his name? Valka gave him that name." Stoick thought._

" **Like are charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." Dragons are flying back and forth trying to dodge axes and firing at the Vikings who threw them. Suddenly Hiccup is knocked to the ground from a Viking.**

" **ARGGGHHH Mornin". Hiccup gets up and continues running past giant men and women.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm back, I've been really busy with school.

 _Previously_

" **ARGGGHHH Mornin". Hiccup gets up and continues running past giant men and women.**

 **Hiccups (V.O)**

" **Meet the neighbors"**

" **Hoark the Haggard"**

 **HOARK**

" **What are you doing out?"**

 **HICCUP**

" **Burnthair the Broad""**

 **BURNTHAIR**

" **Get inside"**

 **HICCUP**

" **Phlegma the Fierce"**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

" **Get back inside."**

" _How could they be so rude to one of their own?" I thought._

" **Ack." He passes Ack who was currently picking his ear.**

" **Yep just Ack."**

 _ **Stoick enters.**_ **  
Suddenly a big meaty hand picks Hiccup up.**

 **(Stoick)"Hiccup?"**

 **(Stoick) (Yelling at villagers that are nearby) "What is he doin out again?"**

 **(Stoick) (Now yelling at his son, Hiccup) "What are you doing out? Get inside!"**

" _Was I that harsh?"_ Stoick thought

(Hiccup P.O.V)

" **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean off it's shoulders.**

" **Do I believe it?"**

" **Yes I do."**

"It was easy" Stoick replied. (While Stoick said that Hiccup gagged).

 **(Stoick) (to village warriors) "What have we got?"**

 **(Random Village Warrior) "Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **(Stoick) "Any night furies?"**

 **(Village Warrior) "None so far."**

 **(Stoick) "Good."**

 _ **Huge torches were lifted up into to the air lighting the night sky. Vikings are seen running everywhere, literally.**_

 _ **Hiccup enters a small building, also known as a forge.**_

 _ **(Gobber) "Ah! Nice of ya to join the party. I thought you would've been carried off."**_

 _ **Hiccup grabs an apron and puts it on.**_

 _ **(Hiccup)"Who, me? Nah, come on! (grunting) I'm waaaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup puts his arms up to show very little muscle.**_

"Please he can't even lift a sword." Tuffnut said. (All the teens started laughing) Hiccup smiled, knowing that wasn't true.

 _ **(Gobber) "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**_

 **Hiccup grabs a lot of swords.**

All of the teens are left with gaping eyes.

 **(Hiccup P.O.V)**

" **The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hand is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well…. Littler"**

(Gobber) "Who are you calling meathead, Toothpick?"

Hiccup "You, meathead."

Gobber "Toothpick"

"Stop arguing!" I yelled.

"Gobber you are a meathead and Hiccup you are a toothpick. Now let's be quite so we can finish the movie." I replied.

Short chapter, sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get another chapter up by the 21th of this month and another one on the 30th the day before Halloween. Is anyone dressing up to go steal some candy? Well… Not technically their giving it to you, but hey can't argue with free candy. NightFuryLover2001 out. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I just found out I have to go to a costume party. I finally figured out what I'm going to be. Maybe I can win the costume contest. I will be going as a 4-her showing a pig. Not a real pig though, I'm dressing up my dog as a pig.

 **(Stoick is on screen battling dragons. Suddenly, a roof lights on fire from a dragons flame.)**

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

" **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."**

 **(Random Viking) "Fire!"**

 **(Shows teenagers, which are carrying buckets of water. Hiccup leans out the window to look.)**

 **Hiccup (P.O.V)**

" **Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and (dreamy) Astrid."**

I mumbled under my breath "Someone has a crush."

"We look awesome." Snoutlout said.

"You look stupid." I replied.

 **Slooooow motion as the teens walk together. Trying to look cool.**

 **(Hiccup) "Their job is so much cooler." Hiccup tries to go out and join him but something picks him up also known as Gobber.**

 **(Hiccup) Currently whining. "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."**

 **(Gobber) "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **(Hiccup) "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

"Please when Hiccup gets a date, I'll wear a dress." Snoutlout said.

I suddenly burst out laughing trying to imagine Snoutlout in a dress. Everyone stared at me.

 **(Gobber) "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, and you can't throw one of these."**

 **As Gobber's talking a random Viking grabs it and throws it at a gronkle.**

 **(Hiccup) "But this will throw it for me."**

 **Hiccup pats the strange machine with pride. Suddenly it went off and hits a random Viking in the face.**

The same Viking said "That hurt" while Hiccup replied "sorry".

 **(Hiccup) "Mild calibration issue."**

 **(Gobber) "Hiccup, if you ever wanted to get out there and fight dragons you have to stop all… This"**

 **(Hiccup) Annoyed tone "You just gestured to all of me."**

 **(Gobber) "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**

 **(Hiccup) Mocking "ohhhhhhhhhhh"**

 **(Gobber) Mocking "Ohhhhhhhhh yes"**

 **(Hiccup) "You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences."**

"There were definitely consequences." I said

 **(Gobber) "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

 **Hiccup takes the sword to the grinder dreaming of when he will get out there.**

 **Hiccup (P.O.V)**

" **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."**

Sorry, but I'm stopping here. Another short chapter. I hope everyone has a wonderful week and a wonderful Halloween. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Nightfurylover2001 out. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween. I know I did. I got lots of candy, while hanging out with friends and family! I'm so excited and sad at the same time. Two of our goats had kids! Sadly, one of them didn't make it. I also tried goat milk and it was delicious!

 **EXT. VILLAGE-Lower Plains**

 **Hiccup (P.O.V)**

 **Nadders land on the lower plains. "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."**

 **Nadders suddenly jumps on random Viking barns. Tearing the roof and walls. Sheep are everywhere.**

" **Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**

" **A zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

 **(Catapult Operator Viking) "They found the sheep!"**

 **(Stoick) Frustrated "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

 **(Catapult Operator) "Fire!"**

 **Boulders are suddenly thrown at a group of Nadders barley missing it. The Catapult is lit on fire by a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Hiccup (V.O) "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

 **(Stoick) "Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick attacks the Monstrous Nightmare with only a hammer. Suddenly a loud noise is heard over head. The catapult people cower in fear.**

 **INT. Forge**

 **ON Hiccup, looking up to see the battle.**

 **Hiccup (V.O)**

" **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it…**

 **Random Viking**

" **NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

 **Vikings all over take shelter from the beast they call Night Fury.**

 **Stoick "JUMP!"**

 **Just as Stoick and other catapult operators jump off BOOM… Even though they jump the blast force hit them. They went flying.**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

" **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…"**

 **Another catapult is blown to pieces.**

" **Never misses."**

Stoick was angry at the beast.

 **(beat) "No one has ever killed a night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

"I am! You're just some useless Viking. I will kill that beast." Snoutlout replied to the movie.

 _ **Gobber takes off his fake hand and puts an axe to replace it.**_

 **(Gobber) "Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there."**

 _ **Right before gobber takes off he turns around with a glare.**_

 **(Gobber) "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**

 _ **Gobber charges in battle meanwhile on hiccup a smirks appears on his face.**_

I'm stopping here. Very short chapter I'll have another on posted soon. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'm only on chapter 5 and have 8 reviews, 16 followers and 16 favorites, and I have 1,728 views!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I'm back! I want to give a shout out to all the people who favorited and followed since my last chapter those people include tobylover5, Phantress222014, MCPO Mark-061, Prue162, Skye121951, Wolfeather101, alon2442, ScoreLaine, and Brooke Vengence. That's a total of 9! That's enough chit chat let the story begin.

 **EXT-Village**

 **Suddenly Hiccup comes out of the forge racing into battle with a weird contraption. Dodging Vikings that are coming from everywhere.**

 **Random Viking "Hiccup, Where are you going?"**

 **Another Random Viking "Come back here!"**

 **Hiccup "I know. Be right back."**

"Did you really think he was coming back?" Stoick asked. There was dead silence in the room.

 _ **On the plain**_

 _ **Nadders have cornered a barn full of sheep. Nadders are closing in, ready to strike. Suddenly Stoick comes out of nowhere and throws a fish net at the Nadders. All of the Nadders were surprised and caught. Stoick and Viking village warriors rush in. One of the Nadders blast a hole through the fishing net. Suddenly its mouth is held shut by the Viking chief, Stoick.**_

 **Stoick "Mind yourselves. The devils still have some juice in them** _ **.**_

 _ **On the plain above.**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff and cranks several levers on his weird contraption. He then puts a bola in the catapult. He listens to the world around him while looking through the glass scope. Hand on the trigger, ready to fire. He hears the most deadliest dragon called the night fury coming. He aims for the night fury's target the defense tower. As the night fury closes in on its last target, completely camouflaged in the darkness.**_

 **Hiccup "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."**

 _ **Bam! The defense tower is destroyed. The blast of fire shows the shadow of the night fury for less than a second. As Hiccup pulls the trigger he closes his eyes. The catapult shoots the bola, throwing hiccup back. The bola is no longer seen in the dark night. However is soon followed by a whack and a screech.**_

Everyone is silenced, however, the silence doesn't last long everyone starts cheering for hiccup. Hiccups father, Stoick, is wearing a proud smile on his face. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. This was his chance to be appreciated by the villagers and his father. Snotlout was let with his mouth hanging like an O.

Sorry but I'm stopping here. I feel evil. Cliffhanger. Ha ha. I'll have another chapter posted in 2 or 3 days. Enjoy! Review, follow, and favorite! See ya next time. Nightfurylover2001 out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, thanks for all your support! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for chapter 7. I've been super busy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to put up chapter 8. Hopefully in the first week of February! Enough chit chat for now, let the story begin!

 _Previously_

Hiccup "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

Bam! The defense tower is destroyed. The blast of fire shows the shadow of the night fury for less than a second. As Hiccup pulls the trigger he closes his eyes. The catapult shoots the bola, throwing hiccup back. The bola is no longer seen in the dark night. However is soon followed by a whack and a screech.

Everyone is silenced, however, the silence doesn't last long everyone starts cheering for hiccup. Hiccups father, Stoick, is wearing a proud smile on his face. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. This was his chance to be appreciated by the villagers and his father. Snotlout was let with his mouth hanging like an O.

 **Hiccup (surprised) "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**

 _ **Suddenly a monstrous nightmare bursts above the cliff edge.**_

 **Hiccup "Except for you."**

The Vikings except Gobber and Stoick burst out laughing. Wondering how Hiccup could keep a straight face while talking to a monstrous nightmare using sarcasm. Gobber and Stoick were thinking the same exact thing. _Oh no! He's in danger! If someone doesn't get there fast enough we might have to… Don't think like that. He'll be fine. I mean he's Hiccup right?_

 **ON Stoick**

 **Stoick is currently minding his own business, while holding several Nadders under a net. That is until he hears a familiar scream. Looking up from the Nadders, he sees his son, Hiccup, in the plaza running away from a monstrous nightmare. Alarmed, worried for the life of his son, he stops holding the Nadders net and runs off to save his son.**

 **Stoick (to Vikings near the trapped Nadders) "Do not let them escape!"**

 **In the plaza, Vikings are running everywhere! Hiccup just barely missing the ball of fire coming towards him. Hiccup** **tries** **to hide behind a torch, however, the monstrous nightmare isn't stupid enough to fall for that trick, as he slowly walks around the side of the torch. Hiccup looks over and is face to face with a monstrous nightmare.**

 **Suddenly, bam, perfect timing, Stoick leaps in between his son and the monstrous nightmare. Tackling the monstrous nightmare to the ground. The monstrous nightmare tries to spit a ball of fire at Stoick, however, he is only able to cough up smoke.**

 **Stoick "You're all out."**

 **Stoick smashes the monstrous nightmare in the face several times. Until the beaten monstrous nightmare flies away out of sight. Stoick suddenly turns to his son, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) "Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…"**

 **The burnt torch suddenly falls down and start rolling and bouncing downhill destroying everything. It suddenly lights the net on fire that was holding the Nadders, letting them all escape, with several sheep in their claws.**

 **Hiccup "Sorry, Dad."**

 _Meanwhile I, NighFuryLover2001, couldn't help but think "oooo someone's in trouble."_

All the villagers thought _"another raid successfully failed thanks to Hiccup."_

 **Hiccup "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." (** Couldn't help myself here. Dun Dun Duhhhhh.)

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and hauls him off.**

 **Hiccup "It's not like the last few times, dad. I mean I actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot. It went down, just off Raven's Point. Lets get a search party out there, before it…"**

 **Stoick (interrupting Hiccup) "STOP! Just Stop.**

 **Stoick releases Hiccups shirt. All the villagers go silent, staring as if they knew what was coming.**

 **Stoick "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winters almost here and I have an entire village to feed."**

 **Hiccup "Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't ya think?"**

 **Stoick "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?"**

 **Hiccup "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **Stoick "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Looking around, Hiccup, sees many nods in agreement.**

I'm stopping here, sorry. Enjoy this long overdue chapter. Like I said above hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the first week of February! Favorite, Follow, and review! See ya next time. NightFuryLover2001 out!


End file.
